Minecraft Adventures: Netherwar
by Ethee5
Summary: Ethan and his friend return to Minecraftia, this time to battle Herobrine alongside the creator of Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all of my faithful readers! We shall begin the new tales of I and Jonah's adventures! If you haven't read the first story (Minecraft Adventures) then please do so! This story will still be here when you get back! And now, we read!

I stepped out of the massive airplane, my friend Jonah following. Each of us were here for a reason - we were going to see Notch, the creator of Minecraft. We were both anxious to help Minecraftia once again, and save it from the evil threat of Herobrine.

"This way," An airline worker directed us to the airport terminal.

"Thanks," I said. Jonah and I bolted for the building, skidding along the tarmac. We soon reached the walkway that led to the corridor that led to another corridor that led to the exit. We had to run, or we would be late. I didn't like the fate of Minecraftia resting on my speed.

We got a taxi to take us to where we wanted to go. The trip cost us twelve dollars and seventy-two cents. When we arrived, I paid the driver generously and ran straight up the pathway that led to Notch's house. He welcomed us at the door.

"Ethan? Jonah?" He asked.

"That's us," I said. He invited us inside.

The house was enormous. Notch had obviously gained a lot of money from Minecraft.

Jonah then asked a question I wanted to know: "Notch, sir, how did you take us _into_ Minecraftia?"

"I was visiting the game at the time," he said.

"You mean you can visit the game whenever you want? Like, go inside it?" I asked.

"Yes. I can create anything I want in the game, because I can code. I can get you two into the game, and I'll aid you from the other side of the screen. If something terrible happens, then I'll just come into the game and help you."

"Okay, how do we get in?" I asked.

"Uh… This might be a bit scary," Notch said, opening up his laptop. He opened some sort of application and the screen flashed black.

"Oh, hey, I know the drill," Jonah said, stepping up. Any small object within ten feet of the computer was sucked in. Dust particles orbited the laptop before shooting into the portal.

"Now!" Notch said. Jonah and I dived in, blackness engulfing us.

I could see a tunnel of darkness all around me. Suddenly the tunnel vanished and I tumbled out, smashing into some gravel. Notch had nicely deposited us in the center of a village. I seemed to recognize it. Then I saw a boy run up to greet us, and I knew what village this was.

The boy's name was Ryan. He had tried to help protect the Aether, and had helped us out of several misadventures.

"Ethan? Jonah?" He exclaimed.

"Yep," I said.

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, nowhere," Jonah said quickly.

"Three weeks! You were gone for three weeks!"

"Really?" I said.

"Yes! Herobrine's been attacking villages every four days! Five villages destroyed! Turned to Netherrack!"

"_Really?_" Jonah asked.

"Yeah! Come inside, it looks like rain. We'll talk about it in th-"

Ryan was cut short as an arrow thudded into the ground next to his heels


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers! Now, we continue the story…

I whirled around, searching for our attacker. A skeleton was hiding under a tree, shooting arrows at us. If he had emerged from the tree, he would have burned up. He evidently did not know this. Within seconds the bony creature was reduced to ash.

"Let's go inside," Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting dark," Jonah agreed.

Inside of Ryan's house (the rest of his family was visiting their favorite other village), we watched out the window for any sign of monsters. Ryan dished up some mushroom soup and bread and set the bowls and spoons on the small square table in the center of the room.

"Food's ready," he announced. He didn't wait for us to sit down, and instead started slurping down his soup. Apparently manners were unknown in Minecraftia. Good news.

A few minutes later, we had finished our soup, with mushroom stains on our shirts. I excused myself from the table and walked upstairs, flipping open a sort of cell phone. Notch had given it to me before I entered Minecraftia, as a means of contacting him through digital space. His face appeared on the screen.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"We have a problem," I said. Notch tensed up.

"What is it?" He asked through his teeth.

"Um, Herobrine has turned five villages to Netherrack," I informed him. Notch growled.

"I'll try to restore the villages back to normal," Notch said. "But I fear Herobrine's damage is irreversible. I'll tell you when I've fixed it… or failed," he added. The screen on my "phone" went black.

I heard Ryan coming up the stairs. Quickly I shut the phone and slipped it into my pocket. Notch had been very specific to me to not let the technology of the device fall into Minecraftia's hands. If it did, Minecraft would become a sci-fi-game. Ryan finally reached the top of the staircase.

"Oh, Ethan," he said, "I've made space in the guest room for you. Jonah will sleep in the kitchen."

"I'm tired," I lied. "I think I'll go lie down."

I reached the guest room and took out the phone. Among being able to contact Notch, it could do a multitude of things. It could show me a map of where I was, as well as sense if any monsters lingered nearby. I could also play Pac-Man on it if I got bored. I decided to switch on the monster-sensing mode.

"AAH!" I dropped the phone as it emitted a shrill squealing sound. I hastily turned it off and grabbed my sword just as Ryan entered.

"What was that?" He asked, confused.

"Monsters. About eight of them," I said quickly. Jonah appeared in the doorway, wielding a sharp iron dagger. There was a splintering sound from downstairs and several pots and pans clattered.

"They've broken in," Jonah declared. The three of us rushed downstairs to battle the threat.

A/N: Another chapter done! Review, rabid readers! See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I won't try to give excuses. Let's focus on the good side: another chapter begins! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, everybody!

I reached the zombies first.

"YAAAARGH!" One screamed in pain seconds before I decapitated it. An arrow launched into the head of another, and Ryan emerged from the other side of the room, holding a bow. Jonah leaped into battle, screaming, and killed six zombies before he grabbed a snack from the kitchen cupboard and continued.

Minutes later, the zombies were dead or decapitated. Ryan carried another door from the back of the room and nailed it into place.

"That should prevent any more zombies from coming in," he said as he lowered a metal pipe into lock position.

"What about creepers?" Jonah asked. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked back to his bedroom.

"Good night for the second time, Jonah," I said, walking back upstairs.

"Mmf," Jonah said, already asleep on the floor.

I walked back up to the guest bedroom and looked on my Notch-Phone for any more monsters. There were none, so I cleverly concealed the Notch-Phone in my bedsheets and went to sleep.

"Heeere, chickens! Cluck cluck cluck!" My eyes shot open as I heard Jonah saying that outside. I looked out the window to see Jonah and Ryan herding some chickens back to their pen. Ryan held chicken food in front of the creatures, while Jonah kicked them from behind in a desperate attempt to speed them up.

I ran down the stairs to find them inside, exhausted. Through the window, I could see that the chickens were still loose.

"Strike one!" I called.

"Shut up," Jonah said. Ryan grabbed some food from the cupboard and ate it.

"They have cookies in Minecraft?" Jonah perked up.

"Yes, here. Have one," Ryan said politely. Jonah snatched it away and gobbled it down, cookie crumbs spraying everywhere.

"Yum," Jonah remarked after swallowing it.

We visited the dueling arena that Ryan and his friends had built. It was actually very large, with enough room for the three of us to fight.

"Charge!" Jonah yelled, running into battle against Ryan and I. Each of us were on our own teams.

"Ooh!" Ryan stopped.

"What?" Jonah asked.

"Clear out!" Ryan said as the now-massive village militia marched down into the arena.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They use this arena sometimes for militia training," Ryan said, slowly proceeding up the steps. As soon as he was halfway up, he shot over the top ten steps. The militia didn't notice. Jonah and I did the same, and we weren't noticed either. We looked down at the militia below. Almost fifty people stood in iron armor with diamond swords. I didn't stick around.

It was late evening when it happened. Almost all of the villagers were in the village square, when there was a crack of thunder.

"EEEEK!" I didn't attempt to make myself seem brave as the towering figure stood leaning over us. Ryan and Jonah acted equally heroic. I knew who the giant was the second I looked at his face… and noted a defining feature:

Two blank white eyes.

A/N: Aaaaaand thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! Reeeeeeview


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no good reason for this terribly long delay. Consider this note an apology. I thank the people who have been patient enough to wait for this chapter. And here we go!

"Ethan, Jonah," Herobrine said, "have you come to save Minecraftia?"

"Uh." I said. I was too terrified to think straight. Then Herobrine did something horrible: he laughed. The sound was like a knife being scraped against concrete - rough, scratchy. Jonah, however, got to make fun of him first.

"Do you always try to sing soprano?" He asked Herobrine.

Bad idea.

Jonah jumped to one side as the ground next to him exploded.

"Hey!" He scolded. Of course, it was probably a bad idea to scold Herobrine, but Jonah did it anyway. While the other villagers were focused on Herobrine, I pulled out my Notch-phone and looked at the monster-scanning mode. A chill shot down my spine as I realized Herobrine was only _distracting_ the villagers, as hundreds of monsters surrounded them. I heard bushes rustling, and yelled, "DOWN!"

Simultaneously, all of the villagers dropped to the ground, lying flat. Jonah, Ryan, and I did so as well just as ten arrows launched into the village square. A lot of them hit Herobrine.

"OUCH!" He yelled, yanking an arrow from his shoulder. He looked down at me. I did the most illogical, but funniest, thing.

I grabbed an arrow and stabbed it into his foot.

"AAARGH!" Apparently Herobrine was not invincible. As he writhed in pain, everyone ran. Except me. I had one thing left to do. I took a rock from the ground and threw it, as hard as I could, at Herobrine's face. It bounced off harmlessly, but evidently Herobrine had been pushed over the brink of sanity. His eyes were no longer white. They were a flaming red. Literally flaming. They were actually on fire, flames dancing around his eye sockets. I took out my Notch-phone and dialed Notch.

"Hello?" Notch answered.

"Um, help please?" I asked, dodging Herobrine's clumsy but powerful swings.

"You seem to be doing fine on your own," Notch mocked.

"HELP PLEASE!" I yelled into the phone. I knew it would take several minutes for Notch to arrive, so I ran towards the bushes. As a zombie emerged - bad idea, zombie. It was still daytime. The zombie shuddered and melted into a pile of dust. A loud CRACK drew my attention and I turned around.

There was suddenly a flash of light, and Herobrine was thrown backwards. Notch stood in the center of the village square.

"You've gone too far,_ brother_," Notch said, raising his newly created sword.

A/N: Short chapter. I know. Sorry, but I am very busy. I hope to have the next one up soon! Very soon. I can't leave you on a cliffhanger like this, can I? Anyways, see you next chapter! Rabid readers, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Rabid readers read and review! Try to say that ten times really fast. It's a tongue-tier-thingy. Hmm? Oh, yes, you want to read the chapter. Well then, read. And review!

Notch swung his sword, which was, strangely, not a cube. As it moved very quickly towards Herobrine, the latter made a sort of whimpering sound and evaporated. Notch's sword met ground. The few villagers in the village stared in awe. Suddenly Notch was surrounded by people wanting autographs.

"Time to go," he said quickly before disappearing.

I was eating supper when the Notch-Phone rang. Ryan jumped up, his bowl of soup clattering to the floor. I took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Notch said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've found Herobrine's base," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the Nether," he said.

"Figures," I grumbled.

In ten minutes I was on my way to finding a Nether Portal. Jonah and Ryan followed close behind. Naturally, Jonah was carrying several blocks of TNT in case we needed to turn our espionage mission into a sabotage mission.

"There!" Jonah said, pointing at a faint purple glow. We ran towards it, and sure enough, it was a Nether Portal. The three of us crowded into the purple mist. I hated traveling to the Nether - it felt like I was dissolving into sludge. In a few dizzy seconds I stumbled out of the portal and saw the familiar but hideous black-and-red blocks that made the Nether so ugly. Lava pools dotted the landscape, and I picked out some of that creepy soul sand.

Jonah and I watched for any signs of life. Ryan was too busy throwing Netherrack into the lava. Then I saw something big and white fly into view.

"GHAST!" I yelled. No, not _ghost_, _ghast_. Ghasts are big white jellyfish things that fly around and shoot highly explosive fireballs. There. Enough said. We dived out of the way as a fireball detonated next to us. Ryan took some sort of spoon out, scooped up some lava, and threw it at the ghast. It plopped onto its back, and the ghast made some sort of creepy noise - kind of like crying. It tumbled down and hit the lava, slowly sinking. Ryan looked woefully at his soup spoon, now no more than a scorched stick two inches long. He tossed it into the lava and continued.

"Look!" Jonah said, pointing. There, on a hill made of (you guessed it) Netherrack, was a big castle. Big. Not like a medieval-castle big. More like city-big. I watched the portcullis open. Several fiery creatures whirred out of the opening.

"Blazes," Ryan said fearfully. Blazes also shoot fireballs, but they aren't crybabies and can't be hurt as easily as Ghasts. I did some quick thinking and dug a little hole in the Netherrack.

"In here!" I hissed. They followed without hesitation. I dug a tiny room and placed a torch in the middle of the room.

"I'm hungry," Jonah complained.

"We have to save our rations," I scolded. He gave me his patented "you're-an-idiot" look.

"Here you go," I said, tossing him a cookie. He munched it down gratefully. Suddenly the roof exploded, revealing five blazes staring down at us.

A/N: End of chapter! Next one up soon! Rabid readers read and review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter is- what's that you say? Hmm? _A MONTH?_ I haven't written for a MONTH! AAAAAAAH! Well, I'm writing this in an airport terminal in Houston, Texas on my way to an undisclosed location. Rabid readers reeb ad revoow! Rabifedhjiufhiuqlhfuhwuihfih!

The blaze on my left was the one to shoot first. Netherrack erupted from the ground and burst into flames. Blazes are practically creepy heads surrounded by fire. Don't get in their way, like I did. So anyways, I then had a good idea. Well, it seemed good at the _time_. I took out my canteen of water and threw it into the air. The water splattered on all five of the blazes. There was a loud hissing sound and they vanished.

"Are we there yet?" Jonah asked, stumbling through the netherrack.

"No," I said.

"Are we there yet?" Jonah repeated.

"No!" I growled.

"Are we there yet?" Jonah repeated again.

"NO!" I shouted. It echoed through the Nether. Almost a hundred zombie pigmen swiveled on the spot, staring at us.

"Oh," Jonah said.

Zombie pigmen are idiots. Seriously. Half-pig, half-zombie? Neither side has the brains. They're extremely stupid and easy to trick. Which is what we did. As part of my genius plan, Ryan had climbed up a different hill. As the pigmen marched towards me, I motioned for Ryan to do his job. Just as the pigmen were within striking distance, there was a rumble and they all stopped. Then a giant pile of Netherrack tumbled down, crushing every last pitman.

Jonah had been sensible and had crafted some TNT from some sand and creeper powder (gunpowder) before we had left for the Nether. This was Herobrine's lair, I knew it. Jonah, Ryan and I met up and began crawling towards the castle. Jonah had three blocks of TNT - one for getting in, the other two to blow up the fortress. It wouldn't be enough to destroy it completely, but it might be enough to give Herobrine a warning.

Jonah, Ryan and I hid behind a barrier of Netherrack as the TNT detonated. There was a massive gap in the wall that we easily climbed through. We managed to avoid any confrontations (at least for the time being) and made our way into the heart of the castle.

Just our luck that Herobrine was there.

A/N: Next chapter soon! Aw, who am I kidding? Me! I will try to put that chapter up soon, though. Rabid raiders roob and refund! Um… you know what I mean


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It is pitiful of me to have wasted my time so long. I continually delayed writing this until I had forgotten about the story. I am glad that fans have found the story entertaining. I hope that none of my fans from the beginning of this story have dispersed, and forgotten this story the way I did. I left you all waiting for a climax, and now, a climax I shall give you. Read on!

Herobrine stood in front of a glowing red throne. Black smoke twisted off of it, polluting the air with ash. Herobrine himself was armored in obsidian - nothing I had seen before.

"You were a fool to come here," he rumbled, the walls, floor, and ceiling cracking.

"It had to be done," I said, depressed. My courage was at an end.

"You do know," Herobrine continued, "that Notch cannot help you."

"Why?" Jonah challenged. In reply, Herobrine snapped his fingers. A pigman stumbled up to him, snorting and wheezing. The pigman held something in his hands. It was covered in, of course, pig snot, and I didn't want to look closer. But then the pigman dropped it into Herobrine's hand. The white-eyed monster held the item in front of me and I gasped as I realized what it was.

In one movement, Herobrine crushed the item and threw it at me. It skittered to a stop in front of my feet. I felt weak as I stared at the remains of the now non-functional Notch-phone.

"That was our way back!" Jonah shouted, drawing an iron sword. He charged at Herobrine, but, with a speedy movement of Herobrine's fist, was thrown backwards. I shouted as Jonah tumbled across the floor with tremendous momentum. Then he smashed through the nether brick wall, and fell.

I stood there for five seconds at least, unable to think. The blankness broke, and I noticed that, just behind me, Jonah had dropped a block of TNT. This was lucky. I knew I had to act fast, or Herobrine would destroy me.

All in two seconds, I shoved Ryan out of the window, hoping he was not hurt. I took the TNT and scraped the Notch-phone against it. Sparks caught onto the fuse, and the TNT glowed with energy. I threw it with full force at Herobrine. It hit him, then fell to the floor, still flashing.

"Master! The ammunition store!" The pigman gasped. Herobrine took enough time to look at me and say, "What have you done?"

Then he raised his arms. He began chanting, and black smoke enveloped him. I jumped out of the window at the last second, just as the TNT exploded. Then the wave of fire reached the lower level - the ammunition supply - and I heard a horrible hiss. I was still falling, but I then felt a jolt of pain in my arm. I realized I had stopped. I looked up to see Jonah holding on to a nether brick ledge. Ryan held on to Jonah's foot. And he also held on to my arm.

"JUMP!" I shouted - being the only logical thing. If I was right, something good might happen. If I was wrong, we would fall into the enormous sea of lava below us and burn into a crisp.

Jonah, Ryan, and I jumped. I was right - it was perfectly timed. We were at the highest point of our jump when the ammunition stores exploded, propelling us forward. We flew hundreds of feet in less than three seconds.

You must understand, of course, that all of this happened in only seven seconds. Herobrine, to my knowledge, may or may not have escaped. I could only hope that he was disintegrated, burnt, or buried beneath the mountain of bricks.

To return to the action - exactly three seconds after the explosion, we began to fall at a diagonal rate. Before our fall became too steep, we were tossed through a Nether Portal. We were suddenly in the real world, flying through the air for far less than half a second, then we plunged into a pool of water.

"GACK!" Ryan gagged. He doggy-paddled to the edge of the lake and climbed out. Jonah and I followed him onto land, then we turned to face him. His back was to the Nether Portal.

"That was fun," Jonah wheezed, out of breath.

"I'd rather not do it again," I said.

"I need to check on my village. If Herobrine escaped, he would-"

We didn't need to hear any more to know what he did. Herobrine would certainly call for revenge upon us. However, Herobrine knew only Ryan's whereabouts.

We did not need to hear any more, and even if we had, we couldn't. For that instant, an arrow plunged out of the Nether Portal and struck Ryan square in between the shoulders.

"NO!" I shouted. Jonah couldn't breathe. I tore a long strip of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it around the wound - arrow and all. Then a skeleton emerged from the portal. Jonah killed it almost instantly, wielding the iron sword I believed him to have lost in the Nether. Then a pigman emerged, and Jonah decapitated it as well.

"Got a diamond pick?" He gasped, still fighting the emerging creatures. I shook my head.

"TNT?" He asked. I shook my head again, dragging Ryan from the scene of the battle.

"Creeper?" Jonah asked. I shook my head again.

"No, I mean - CREEPER!" He screamed, pointing behind me. I whirled around to find myself face-to-face with one of Minecraft's worst baddies. It was flashing white - which meant it was about to explode. I acted quick - I threw Ryan in the pool and leaped towards the portal. The creeper cooled down, walking after me. I let it get close enough, and it began to flash again. I waited until the last second, then dived into the water, taking Jonah with me. The creeper exploded, shattering the strange ethereal energy that linked Minecraftia to the Nether. The obsidian, however, was unharmed. The monsters that had, until now, been emerging from the portal were dead from the explosion.

I towed Ryan to the surface as Jonah swam to the edge. I hurled the injured boy onto the grass, and looked around.

"Notch! Help!" I shouted. I waited a minute for a reply, but none came. I could not talk to Notch without the phone.

Jonah, something of an adventurer (with a good knowledge of first-aid) set to work on (hopefully) saving Ryan's life. I stood guard, and sighed with despair as the sun began to sink. The monsters would be here soon.

A/N: Thank you for reading this! I must try harder to update this story. How can I possibly go a year or two without writing it? Oh well, I shall remedy my mistakes by updating faster. Now, you knew it was coming!

RABID READERS READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back! It hasn't been too long, has it? Good! Now read!

Jonah, Ryan, and I huddled in the tiny, windowless dirt shelter I had constructed. I didn't have time to gather all the wood that it would have taken.

"Sunrise?" Jonah whispered.

"Shh!" I gasped. That moment, our simple wooden door across the tiny room _CRACKED_! Jonah drew his sword, as I did.

_CRACK!_ I slowly walked towards the door. It couldn't hold much longer, and if a creeper got in, that would be the end of us.

_CRACK!_ The door shuddered a final time.

"Get ready," I said.

Then the door exploded into splinters. I then saw zombies. As far as I could see - almost fifty zombies. I slashed my sword at them, but I knew that it was impossible to kill them all.

"DIE!" Jonah shouted overzealously. He stabbed, sliced, dodged, and started again.

There were _more_ than fifty of them. No way we could hold them off. Jonah and I had killed almost thirty total, but they kept coming. Ryan was struggling to stand because of his injuries. Of course, if the zombies kept coming like this, we would all be just as injured.

"HELP!" I shouted above the moaning, groaning, and gurgling emanating from the zombies. _No one could possibly hear us_, I thought, depressed. I kept killing the mindless green monsters, but I was tiring. Then a dark shape, barely visible to me, flashed through the trees. I could only watch as the shape blurred through the ranks of zombies, circles of iron chopped and cut and destroyed every evil creature within range. Soon all of them but one were there, and that one was stumbling towards me.

"I got it-" I began, almost stabbing the zombie. Another sword shoved through his back, the point less than a feet away from _me_. The zombie fell, but before I could see what stabbed it, the black shape shot into the forest.

"Huh," I said.

"Sunrise is here," Jonah said, pointing at the sky. The giant square sun rose over the tips of the trees and mountains, beams of light cutting into zombies and skeletons across Minecraftia.

"Who was that?" Jonah asked.

"Whatever it was, it saved us, so I'm happy," I said.

Jonah pointed at a distant line of mountains. "I remember those! They're visible from Ryan's village!"

"We… going… home?" Ryan coughed.

"Yep," I said. I started struggling towards the mountains, sharing the burden of carrying Ryan with Jonah.

It was eight hours before we reached the mountains. I had eaten three apples, while Jonah had had only one piece of bread, and Ryan had eaten the bulk of our supplies, two pieces of cooked porkchop.

"Just… over the mountains," Ryan gasped.

"Yeah, I think it's on the other side!" I said. Through the peaks and valleys of the mountain's terrain, I could see a small village. Ryan's village. Then I walked uphill a few blocks, and the village was hidden from view.

It was another two hours before we came to the second line of mountains. The sun was almost setting, so we had only two more hours at the most before the monsters came, and unless that strange black shape showed up again (against all odds), we would be in trouble.

Two hours had passed, and we were on the ridge-line of the second mountain range. We were resting for several minutes, but just then, the sun sunk below the horizon and all light was sucked out of the world (save for the moonlight, starlight, and the torches in Ryan's village).

Everything was pitch-black. And as I looked down the mountain at the path we had taken, I saw hordes of monsters chasing towards us.

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading again! Hopefully, the update time wasn't too long since the last chapter! Strangely, the adventures of Ethan and Jonah have become more popular than I believed they could. Oh well, on to more important matters:

RABID READERS READ AND… yeah. You know the rest. REVIEW!

P.S. Next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Guess what, rabid readers? Yes, you guessed it! Time for another chapter in the epic Netherwar!

"RUN!" I shouted at Jonah. Of course, Ryan was in no condition to run, so we had to run while carrying him. This made us much slower than the approaching giant spiders.

"Take him down the mountain and into the village!" I said to Jonah, drawing my worn iron sword.

"You're going to fight them?" Jonah asked.

"Yes, I have a few ideas," I said. "Now go!"

Jonah took Ryan down the mountain at a speedy pace, aided by the steep rock terrain. I tossed my sword aside, realizing a better plan. I drew my wooden pickaxe and started chipping away at the rock.

I glanced down at the line of spiders. They were only fifty blocks away and approaching fast. Back to my own rock. The block was cracking, slowly, but still breaking. The spiders were only thirty blocks away. Twenty. Ten.

Just at that moment, my pickaxe broke through the stone. The mountain shuddered, and cracks ran along its edges. Soon, one whole face of the mountain - the one with the spiders scrambling upon it - began sliding down. The huge chunk of stone, almost two hundred blocks, crashed into the wave of monsters, crushing at least half of them. Then I saw a more horrifying sight: thousands of monsters were streaming across the far mountain range, towards me. Towards the village.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I ran down the mountain. I hope the villagers could hear me. Naturally, if Jonah did his job, everyone in the village would be forewarned of the enormous army. I saw people in the village beginning to run. I was almost there. Then the mountain behind me exploded with spiders, creepers, zombies, skeletons, even silverfish. The massive army charged towards the village. I was already at the outermost dwellings by then. The thousands (perhaps millions) of monsters charged down, almost upon me and the village, but stopped as if by a magic barrier.

Only one force could command them like that. A certain evil, white-eyed foe of mine. Yes, it was him. Black smoke erupted out of the ground, twisting and writhing until it formed the gigantic shape of Herobrine, then he solidified.

"You should have learned your lesson a long time ago," he said. "I cannot be killed by any mere human."

"No," a strange, deep voice spoke, shaking the ground beneath the entire village. "But perhaps I can."

I leaped back, knowing that whatever this strange voice was, if it was an enemy of Herobrine, it was my friend. Nonetheless, I braced myself for something horrible to materialize out of the sky…

…and Notch appeared. He was not an extremely tall, giant Notch like when he had appeared in the village before. He was Markus Persson, the video game coder from Earth. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with the _Mojang_ logo on it (Mojang was the company that Notch had founded to make Minecraft).

"Notch!" I demanded.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was normal again.

"Why aren't you thirty feet tall and wearing full diamond armor?" Jonah interrupted.

"I think there's only one way I can defeat Herobrine," he said. He sat down on the edge of the fountain in the center of the town square, eyes closed in deep thought.

Herobrine was staggering with laughter. He managed to get a few words out:

"Ha… This is your creator! All of Minecraftia, hail Notch! Ha!" Herobrine stood back up, snickering. He pointed his sword at Notch.

"Not so tough when you have no armor?" Herobrine asked. "And when you're the size of a normal human? When you are a normal human?"

Notch's eyes opened.

"I am a normal human," he said. "But not here."

Markus Persson leaped forward with supernatural speed. A diamond sword materialized in his hand, and he swung it at Herobrine's chest (he was still human-sized, but his jump had thrown him ten feet into the air). The sword contacted skin, and Herobrine leaped back, hissing. Smoke collected around his wound, knitting the skin and even his shirt back together.

"You cannot kill me." Herobrine said.

"I can try," Notch retorted. He raised his arms, and thirty ten-foot tall iron robots erupted from the ground. Each one of them lunged at Herobrine, but he batted them away far too easily. But Notch, or rather, Markus Persson, was not finished.

Notch punched at the air, and Herobrine laughed.

"All hail the great warrior-"

Then a giant stone sphere crashed into him. The sphere exploded from the sheer force of the impact, and cobblestone rained down upon the village square. Another sphere hit him, and another, until he fell back. The final sphere that was to hit him, he dodged. The stone sphere rolled across the grass, eventually coming to a stop near the fringes of a small forest.

Notch began throwing up his arms in every way, and numerous creatures emerged from the dirt - more iron golems, a few snowmen, and thousands of other kinds of creatures I had never seen. The massive army swarmed around Herobrine.

"ENOUGH!" The white-eyed monstrosity roared. He exploded with the force of ten creepers, blasting open the roofs of almost every house in the village. All of us within fifty feet were thrown into the air. Notch alone stood in the ruins of the village square. Thousands of strange creatures' corpses littered the site of the explosion, but Herobrine was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah!" I congratulated Notch. Everyone was starting to recover, laughing and crying in relief.

Then there was a tremendous _ROAR_ and the ground shook. The fields to the east were writhing and growing. Everyone in the village went silent instantly. Then the fields of dirt took shape. What stood before the village now was an army of giant dirt Herobrines.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Epic, right? I hope so. Alright, people! You should know what to do by now! But just to assure myself that I have thoroughly hammered the phrase into your heads, I will repeat it once more: RABID READERS READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Time for another chapter, my faithful readers! Prepare to be surprised and shocked!

This time, we were doomed. Ten fifty-block-tall Herobrines stood in the churned and charred remains of the fields. The frontmost Herobrine was wearing a crown, a crown of twisted fire. Smoke danced around his head. He was wearing a peculiar battle armor, made of Nether bricks and gold.

"Notch, you are doomed," the real Herobrine said. The massive, crowned monster slammed his fists into the ground. Grass blocks were ripped apart, as was the village. The remains of every house that had been standing were then utterly removed.

Notch chuckled. Then he started laughing.

"What? What do you find funny about death?" Herobrine asked. Notch was still laughing. This irritated Herobrine.

"FINE! YOU SHALL DIE LAUGHING!" Herobrine shouted, swinging a huge stone club at Notch. Notch vanished a tenth of a second before Herobrine's club could crush him, as Herobrine intended it to.

Herobrine had seen Notch vanish, and he dropped his club and staggered back.

"AGH!" The king-Herobrine gasped. He began screaming violently, shaking, as the blocks that constituted his tangible form began to transform into numbers: zeroes and ones - binary code. He screamed louder, and all of the other Herobrine soldiers did so as well. Within a moment all of the soldiers - and the King-Herobrine - were nothing but red zeroes and ones in the vague shape of giant humanoids.

The King-Herobrine - or rather, the original Herobrine, I assumed - stopped screaming. He was confused that the strange pain had stopped. He was constituted of entirely red zeroes and ones that floated in three-dimensional space. Then he started roaring, louder than he had before, as the numbers began to vanish. The other Herobrine soldiers suffered the same fate. The binary code soon disappeared completely, and the screaming stopped instantly.

"Notch! Notch! Notch!" I cheered.

"Notch!" Jonah joined in, as did Ryan. Soon the entire village was chanting the one word, over and over. I wiped my forehead of the grime and sweat that covered it from our long and fateful journey, then turned to face the villagers, preparing myself to give a post-war speech. But the villagers were not there. Nothing was there. Not even Minecraftia. Just blackness.

"What's going on?!" Jonah shouted. I noticed that he was the only other visible thing in this strange dark world.

Then color filled my eyes, and I was tossed quickly out of a computer monitor. As was Jonah. We crash-landed onto the floor. I looked around. Jonah and I were in the office of Markus Persson, in the Mojang building, in Stockholm, Sweden.

"Notch!" Jonah said.

"Please, in the real world," Notch said, "refer to me as Markus Persson."

"Mr. Persson," I said. "How did you defeat Herobrine?"

Notch - er, Markus Persson - laughed for a few seconds. "I left the game and returned here, just in time, it seems. I found Herobrine's code in the most recent Minecraft update and deleted it."

"Cool," Jonah said.

"Ethan, Jonah, I render upon you great gifts for your services to the world of Minecraftia. Here, take these, and make good use of them." Markus handed us one Minecraft Gift Card each.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, and, here you go," Markus said, tossing me a phone. It was heavily modified, and slightly bulkier than a short-wave radio. I knew what it was - it resembled the Notch-Phone very closely, except that it was more realistic with its design, being in the real world.

Jonah and I took the airplane back home. In a few weeks, we were settled back into our normal lives again. We did normal stuff, or as normal as possible (though I did play Minecraft a lot more often). Then, one day, I saw on the Yogscast website, a T-shirt-design competition. Being an aspiring artist as I was, I spent ten days working on the design, staying up until 11 PM every night. But I eventually did finish the drawing. I typed in the specified e-mail sluggishly, after uploading my artwork to my computer. I attached the art, and sent it. But something strange happened. The e-mail input box flashed, and for only a second, I read a different e-mail. I had no idea what it was, but I guessed that it was probably just a computer glitch.

It wasn't.

A/N: And so concludes the epic adventure of the Netherwar, the ferocious battle against the evil force known as Herobrine! Ethan and Jonah shall return in the next adventure. I have yet to write it and devise a title, but it is coming! Perhaps I will write it today, or tomorrow! I will write it, so I cannot leave you hanging on the edge of a cliff like this. I will grant my readers a small preview of the first chapter. Anyways, I do not own, nor affiliate myself in any way with, the Yogscast or Mojang or any products associated with them. I am a simple fiction writer, not a game programmer! (Not yet, anyways.) Now, everyone who has bothered to read this story the whole way through will obviously know what is coming. So here it is:

RABID READERS, READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Herobrine's Revenge Preview

Chapter 1

I closed the book I was reading, _Redstone Mechanics in Minecraft_, as the airplane began to descend. Clouds blurred past the small window, as they had for eight hours straight. I was completely and utterly miserable from the tyrannical amount of jet lag from such a long flight. I was heading over to Bristol, England, to visit the well-known headquarters of the Yogscast. Two men, Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane, had released a significant number of gaming videos on . They had gained extreme popularity and were adored by billions of fans.

I had entered in a t-shirt design contest, due to my superb art skills, for the Yogscast. I had spent a week on the design, and had finally completed it - a large rendering of Lewis and Simon's Minecraft characters, Xephos and Honeydew, hiding in a small wooden shack reminiscent of the first they had built in the earliest episodes of their Minecraft series.

Minecraft itself was a game made of blocks. A three-dimensional game, where the player placed and erased blocks on a randomly generated landscape, while surviving the night in a shelter and with food, hiding from evil monsters. I had played Minecraft along with a friend of mine in a most peculiar way - he and I had been thrown into the game, surviving as we would in real life, but in a strange new world.

After the entire ordeal, I had toiled for hours, studying quantum physics and brain-waves - despite the fact that I was only in ninth grade. I had built a small sphere that would fit in the palm of my hand. When charged with electricity, the sphere would activate, spinning around in the air, and would transport everyone in a ten-foot radius into the game preprogrammed into its tiny digital mind. I had tried several games, but had reverted to the first game I had programmed into it - Minecraft.

The Yogscast had filmed hundreds of Minecraft videos - and that was counting only the two of them. Others had joined the organization, such as Duncan Jones, Hannah Rutherford, Paul Sykes, Chris Lovasz, and others. They each had YouTube channels of their own, releasing gaming videos as well. In total, the Yogscast as a whole contained almost five thousand videos, and counting.

I had tried to e-mail the t-shirt design to the official Yogscast contest address, but had apparently (accidentally) sent it to the personal electronic inbox of Simon Lane. He had found it and had shown it to Lewis and Duncan. They believed it to be such a good design that they invited me to a tour of YogTowers (as their headquarter offices were called).

The plane soon landed, and I wobbled down the steps and onto the tarmac. After handing in my customs file to the airport officers, I hauled my backpack and suitcase to the main road connected to the airport. A limousine awaited me, and I slowly walked towards it. The front passenger's door swung open, and Duncan Jones stepped out. He was tall and blond-haired, and had a faint beard.

"Ethan Block?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said.

"I was expecting someone slightly… older," Duncan shrugged. "But that's cool. Fourteen years old, I'd say?"

"Yes," I said.

"Wow. And you drew the picture?"

"I did," I said.

"Good. Step inside and prepare for a long drive."

An hour later, I was sitting in the rear of the limousine. Duncan was in the middle of the long vehicle, while the chaffeur was driving.

"Ethan!" Duncan said.

"Yes?" I asked, boredness seeping into my voice.

"We have Internet in this limo," he said. "Bring your computer?"

"Yes!" I said, whipping my Mac laptop out of my backpack. Duncan withdrew a PC slowly, from a cupboard near the roof of the limo. He opened the lid and logged on.

We had played on a Minecraft multiplayer server for two more hours before the limousine slowed. I closed Minecraft and shut the computer lid, shoving the laptop back into my backpack. The limousine stopped, and I hoisted my suitcase above the ground. I waddled towards the exit, very excited to meet the Yogscast.

"Ethan Block?" Simon Lane asked. He had reddish hair and a beard, and was a hulky sort of figure.

"Yes, I am, and I am only fourteen years old," I said quickly. Lewis Brindley, black-haired and without a beard, tall and skinny, took my suitcase for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Follow me," Simon said enthusiastically as he began running towards the entrance to YogTowers. Duncan did, and I decided to do so as well.

They had shown me most of the offices, and I had met many Yogscastians, and were now in the process of explaining the technical side of their video recordings. I listened eagerly.

"… and the Samson microphone is usually here," Duncan said, tapping at an empty microphone stand, "but we had to lend it to Paul because he couldn't find his."

They stopped suddenly as there was a _crackle_ of electricity from my backpack.

"Oh no," I said. I threw my backpack to the floor, and the Trans-Media Jumpsphere (so I called the amazing game-transporter) rolled out of the open flap. It hovered into the air.

"What is that?" Lewis asked, slightly freaked out, but somewhat amazed at the same time.

"Nobody move," I said.

"Ethan!" Simon exclaimed, staring at the spinning sphere. Then YogTowers, Bristol, England, and Earth dissolved around us.

A/N: Yognau(gh)ts and Minecraftians alike, prepare for an epic story! I will post this story on the marvelous site of soon, friends. See you then!


End file.
